


Three's a Crowd

by Binary_Sunset



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom Elizabeth Chambers, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, sub Armie Hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: After Timmy and Armie have been dating for a while, Armie brings up the idea of having a threesome with his wife.





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to personally apologise to all the real people involved in this fic. You're probably not this kinky in real life.
> 
> (Except you, Armie. Kinky bastard.)
> 
> In all honesty, I love Armie and Liz's marriage so much, and I thought it would be a lot of fun to see how Timo might slot into that dynamic. So that's how this fic was born. First (and probably only) time writing these guys.
> 
> Edit: this was published anonymously until February 26, 2019.

“My wife was thinking of having a threesome.”

Timmy had nearly spit out his coffee at that. “Excuse me?”

It was the middle of the day, and he was meeting Armie for coffee. It was pretty rare for their schedules to sync up, especially since both of them were travelling for their projects. But Timmy had been in LA for a few interviews, so he took a day to meet up with Armie for a few precious hours.

And Armie had decided to drop that bomb.

The man’s entire face had turned red, probably from seeing Timmy’s reaction. How was Armie so calm about this stuff? “I mean, you don’t have to, but Liz likes you a lot… And I like you a lot, obviously.”

Timmy had long been a little worried about Liz and what she’d thought of his and Armie’s relationship. He knew the two of them were pretty unconventional (nothing was ever normal where Armie was concerned), but it was nice to hear that she approved of Timmy.

And more than that, she actually wanted the three of them to sleep together?

Timmy allowed himself to imagine that, Liz and Armie, who already knew each other’s bodies so well from being married for years, inviting Timmy to join them. Just for a brief moment, he saw the image of Liz on all fours, sucking her husband’s cock while Armie jerked off Timmy….

Well, that certainly got his cock’s attention.

“That… sounds pretty good, actually.”

Armie drank his coffee calmly. “Yeah, I know you mentioned that you were thinking of getting into kink, so we thought it might also be a nice way to introduce you to that?” He shrugged. “You don’t have to, but Liz and I do a lot of that sort of thing, so even if you don’t want to sleep with us, we could teach you a thing or two.”

“You want me and Liz to sub for you?”

“No, Liz wants  _ us _ to sub for  _ her _ .”

Timmy blinked. “Oh. You’re a sub?”

He looked over Armie, all lean muscle and body hair. Liz was no waif, obviously, but she’d somehow managed to tame him?

For the second time in his life, Timmy allowed himself to wonder what his boyfriend’s wife was like in bed.

Armie’s expression softened, getting all dreamy-eyed like he did every time he talked about his wife. “For Liz? I’m whatever she wants me to be. I’ve subbed for other partners too, but Liz is just amazing. I think you’d have a good time with her.”

“Well, I mean…” Timmy sipped his coffee. “If you really think we’d be a good match for each other, and Liz is into it, I can’t say it’s not something I’d also be interested in.”

 

* * *

 

It was three weeks and several long, kink-filled conversations between the three of them over Facetime before they’d figured out a scene that they could all agree on.

Which was why the next time Timmy was in LA, Liz and Armie had sent the kids to have a sleepover with their aunt and uncle and the three of them had the house to themselves.

Timmy was waiting out in the hall while Liz and Armie were setting things up inside. He’d never done anything like this before, so he wasn’t quite sure what to expect. Well, he knew what things he’d said no to and what things he’d said he’d wanted, but most of the actual content was a mystery to him.

It was something he found both incredibly nerve-wracking and incredibly arousing. He was already half hard by the time he heard Liz’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Enter.”

Her tone was so cool and commanding, Timmy had no choice but to obey. And the scene he saw on the other side just about made him cum in his pants.

There was Liz, sitting with her legs spread on the bed. She’d changed into a black lace slip dress over a maroon pair of panties and a matching bralette. Armie was laying beside her, wearing nothing but a leather collar, his head resting on one of her thighs like a loyal dog. Liz’s fingers were in his hair, lazily messing it up.

She looked in Timmy’s direction and calmly gave the ring on Armie’s collar a tug. “Undress our guest, please.”

“Yes, mistress.” He quickly straightened and made his way to Timmy. He gently cupped a hand against the boy’s chin, which Timmy gladly leaned into. He loved how tender Armie could be, despite his intimidating size. “May I kiss him?”

“You may.”

And just as Liz finished the command, Armie’s lips were on his, kissing him tenderly. Timmy closed his eyes, allowing himself to melt into it. It was familiar, something to anchor himself to in the face of this new dynamic. He was reminded of the first time Armie had kissed him when it wasn’t scripted, outside a cafe in Crema, gelato still clinging to his lips.

There was no gelato this time, no warm Italian sunshine, but it still felt the same: satisfying and sweeter than Timmy had thought Armie capable of.

But Armie was getting down to business. His hands wandered over Timmy’s body as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Timmy’s mouth.

Armie’s massive hands slipped beneath the waistband on his pants, pressing against his clothed cock. Timmy felt his face flush as he groaned into the kiss.

“You haven’t been given permission to make him cum, pet.”

Timmy looked over at Liz. He’d forgotten she was watching for a second, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Her slip was hiked up past her panties, her slender fingers teasing herself through the lacy fabric.

It was so freaking hot, watching her enjoy the two of them together. Timmy had been worried that there might’ve been some sort of tension when they’d all finally slept together, some reservations from Liz or Armie about having to share, but they both seemed to be loving this, which just made Tim even harder.

(Though, he supposed he really shouldn’t be surprised. Liz had always been extremely supportive of their relationship. She’d been the one to encourage Armie to come clean, after all.)

Armie nodded at her, then quickly stripped Timmy of his pants and boxers in one movement, like he had forgotten what the order had been. He’d then made quick work of Timmy’s shirt, taking a second to play with his nipples.

Liz made her way over to Armie and gave him a pat on the head. “Good boy.”

He beamed at that, leaning into Liz’s touch like it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

“Now get on your knees and show me how you suck him.” Liz had a hand in Armie’s hair and gently used it to guide him toward’s Timmy’s crotch.

And soon, both of their lips were on him, Armie’s on his cock and Liz’s on his mouth. It was absolutely wonderful and immensely overwhelming.

Liz’s hands roamed around his body, flicking against one of his nipples.

He broke the kiss with Liz, placing a hand in Armie’s hair. “I’m gonna cum.”

Liz ran her hands along Timmy’s shoulders. “You have permission.” She knelt down and stroked her husband’s hair. “Go ahead and show him how good you are.”

Liz brushed against his nipple and just like that, Timmy was cumming into Armie’s waiting mouth. He wiped his mouth and swallowed with a big gulp.

“Open,” Liz ordered calmly.

Armie opened his mouth, showing that he’d swallowed all of Timmy’s release.

Liz stroked Armie’s chin. “There’s my good boy.” She sat back on the bed and spread her legs. “Here, pet, let's put on a good show while your boy recovers.”

Armie was immediately on top of her. “May I kiss you?”

“You may.”

And their lips were immediately on each other. Timmy loved watching the two of them. They slotted together so perfectly, and Armie immediately knew where to touch Liz to have her groan in pleasure. She was smiling so much, Timmy was sure she’d break character.

She tugged on Armie’s collar and put his face between her legs. He pressed a kiss to her belly, eliciting a very out-of-character laugh from her, before pulling her panties away. He started licking, causing her to groan and whine under his attentions.

It didn’t take much for Timmy to get hard again, especially not watching the two of them in tandem. Liz made the most beautiful faces while Armie pleasured her, and knowing Armie, he was having the time of his life.

Liz looked over and eyed Timmy’s newly-hardened cock. She pulled Armie up by the collar. “Do you want our guest to fuck you while you eat me out?”

Armie whined.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, mistress,” he muttered.

Liz looked over towards Timmy and smiled. “Lube and condoms are on the nightstand.”

Timmy grabbed the bottle and a condom as the two shifted to make space on the bed for him. Liz caught her breath and stroked Armie’s back, praising him for being so good and doing such a good job.

Timmy looked at Armie’s ass presented in front of him and gently caressed it. They’d fucked plenty of times before (they’d been dating for almost a year, after all), but Armie’s ass was still so incredible. When they had sex, Armie usually topped, and Timmy loved having his strong, broad hands holding him while Armie fucked him. But Timmy also loved fucking Armie, wringing all sorts of mewls and moans from him while he yielded so willingly to Timmy’s attentions.

Timmy slicked up his fingers and swirled one of them around Armie’s hole. He groaned into Liz as he started to lick her again.

It always took Timmy a little while to find Armie’s prostate, but when he did, he was rewarded with a deep moan.

Timmy smirked. “There you are. That’s what I like to hear.” He slowly added another finger, pressing against Armie’s prostate as he thrusted.

“Fuck, Timmy,” he groaned against the inside of his wife’s thigh.

He tried to multitask, using his right hand to play with Armie’s hole and opening the condom and slipping it on with his left. It was certainly more than a little clumsy, and he cursed whoever’s idea it was to make these things require both hands. Liz probably could’ve done it, but she was more than a little busy at the moment. He’d have times where he’d forget his own name while receiving head from Armie.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked.

Liz pulled Armie up from between her legs. She was panting heavily. “It’s not polite to leave him hanging like that, pet. Do you want our boy’s cock inside you?”

Timmy felt himself flush at that. She’d called him “ _ our _ boy”. He’d always been a little self conscious that maybe Liz wasn’t as comfortable with him and Armie as she let on, but here she was, letting him in on their bedroom games, watching the two of them touch each other. And she didn’t just see him as Armie’s boyfriend. He was their boy.

She was accepting him into their relationship, and he was more than happy to be a part of it.

And then he heard Armie groan and it took Timmy’s mind off of it instantly. “Yes please.”

“Please what?” she asked, stroking down Armie’s back to press against his gaping hole.

“Please fuck me, Timmy. I want to be good for you.”

“You’ve already been so good,” Timmy muttered as he lined himself up and started pressing into Armie. There was something so arousing about having his boyfriend’s body open up so readily to him.

Once Timmy found his angle and was able to fuck Armie in earnest, Liz pulled him back down between her legs and commanded him to finish what he’d started, moaning every time Timmy thrust into him.

Liz was the first to come. It was almost a subtle thing, just a loud groan and suddenly all the tension that had been building up in her body released. She lifted Armie’s head, gave him a peck on the lips, and rolled over to the other side of the bed, still looking at him lovingly.

“Did you see what you did there? How good you treated me?” she cooed nonsensically, gently stroking his face and hair.

Timmy wished he could see Armie’s face. He loved the way he looked when he was getting fucked, especially when he was getting fucked  _ while _ being praised. But Liz was doing her thing, so Timmy decided not to interfere.

Armie was close anyway. Timmy could tell from the way he was clenching around his cock and the pitch of his moans. His voice always broke more when he was almost finished.

“Mistress, may I come?” He asked, panting and clearly exhausted.

Liz kissed his forehead. “Of course.” She held her hands out to catch Armie’s release.

He came with a loud groan. He’d never been one to cum a whole lot, so Liz was able to catch it all pretty easily.

Timmy immediately pulled out once Armie finished. It took him forever to cum the second time, and he knew Armie was extremely sensitive after finishing. They’d once used a cock right just to see how many orgasms Timmy could wring out of him before he begged him to stop, and the answer was apparently “one”.

He pulled off the condom, tied it off out of habit, and tossed it in the garbage can.

Liz looked at her hand and frowned. “I’m gonna go wash off.”

“Sorry,” he groaned, “should’ve been more careful…”

“It’s fine, Armie. Better than having to replace the sheets. You stay here with Timmy and I’ll take care of this, okay?”

He nodded and flipped over onto his back once Liz got up, splaying his long limbs across the bed.

Timmy laughed despite nearly getting smacked in the face, and climbed onto Armie’s chest. “You do that every time.”

“You love it.” Armie gave him a peck to the lips. He still tasted like Liz’s release, and it was stupidly hot. “What did you think of Liz?”

“I love her. I mean, you two are, like.. amazing together.”

Armie smiled and ran his hands through Timmy’s curls. “I love her too. I’m glad you did this with us, and I’m sure she is too.”

“I am,” Liz’s voice said from behind them. She placed a glass of water on the bedside table next to the lube and cuddled up next to her husband, her outfit left on the floor beside the bed, mingling with Timmy’s clothes. “It’s fun seeing you together. I’ve never seen anyone else fuck him before.”

“I also think it might be kind of fun to bring a little kink into our own bedroom, Armie. Let me slap you around a little bit.”

Armie snorted. “You could never dom. You’re the biggest pillow princess I’ve ever met.”

Timmy crossed his arms. “Only because you indulge me so much. Make me work for it next time.”

“I can certainly take care of that,” Liz joked with an affectionate slap to his ass. “Whip you into shape. Maybe even literally.”

Timmy flopped down onto Armie’s chest. “Maybe next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please thank my enablers. I won't list them by name, but they know who they are. Filthy heathens, every one.


End file.
